


Welcome to the New World

by saisailove



Category: Gravity Falls, One Piece
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Mostly just the Straw Hats and Stan and Ford interacting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisailove/pseuds/saisailove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Ford wake up after a storm, and find themselves on a strange ship, with even stranger characters aboard it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the New World

Stanford Pines had no idea where he was.

The last thing he remembered was being caught in a storm, while he and his brother tried to keep the _Stan O’ War II_ from capsizing. However, wherever he was now, it was most certainly _not_ the ship he and Stanley shared.

He seemed to be on a bed of some sort. Stanley was next to him, he could tell, even with his eyes closed. (He’d spent far too many years next to his brother not to recognize the familiar presence.) Stan was out cold, just as he had been moments before.

The room he was in smelled of medicine. He supposed that they were in a medical bay of some kind. There was no way they were in a hospital on land–they were far too out at sea for that to be a possibility. And no hospital would allow for two injured peoples to share a bed. No, they must still be at sea. But who did this ship belong to, and why did they help himself and Stanley?

Ford opened his eyes, hoping to gather more information on the situation he was in. Instead of a doctor in a lab coat, or a nurse, or anything one would _expect_ to find in a medical bay, he found himself staring at a small, plush, cuddly creature that was taking notes in a chair besides the bed. The creature had an _enormous_ pink and blue hat on, with antlers attached--or were they protruding from its head? It was hard to tell.

The creature chose that moment to look up.

“Oh, you’re finally awake!” It said, in an adorable, high pitched voice. “That’s good. Now, I need to ask you some questions. Does it hurt anywhere? Do you feel nauseous at all?”

Ford tried to answer, but his throat was dry, as if he hadn’t had a drink of water in a few days. The creature noticed, and had the decency to look sheepish. “Oh, right, sorry about that. Here.” It offered him a glass of water–somehow holding it with what appeared to be _hooves_.

Ford gratefully took several long gulps, trying not to chug the whole thing down. He didn’t know how long ago it was that he had water, and he didn’t want to risk a bad reaction by drinking more than what he could handle.

Once he was done, he put the glass down and turned to look at the creature. He cleared his throat and replied to its earlier question. “No, I don’t feel any pain. I don’t feel ill, either.”

“That’s great!” It said, cheerfully. “You should still rest for a little while, but other than that, you should be perfectly fine.” It held out a hoof. “I’m Tony Tony Chopper, by the way!”

Ford hesitated a moment, before reaching out his own six-fingered hand to shake the creature–no, _Chopper’s_ –hoof. “Stanford Pines. And this is my brother, Stanley.” He gestured towards the man besides him, still sleeping. Ford hoped the small distraction would keep tiny doctor from noticing his extra appendage.

Chopper nodded happily. “Glad to meet you!” He released Ford’s hand. “I noticed you’re polydactyl!” _So much for that_. “Your brother doesn’t seem to have it, though. Are you identical twins? The odds that you’d have the gene activated, and he wouldn’t, are–”

A knock was heard from the door, cutting off the young doctor’s stream of questions. Ford was grateful for the interruption. The door opened, and a tall, thin woman with dark hair walked in.

“Oh! Robin!” Chopper greeted.

“I see one of our patients is finally awake.” She smiled mysteriously at Ford. Ford nodded back, feeling awkward and unsure.

“Robin, he has extra fingers on his hands, just like you do!”

Immediately, Ford turned to stare at the woman’s hands. He was disappointed to see she only had five fingers. Maybe the doctor meant that she had extra toes on her feet? But would a doctor, as Chopper so claimed he was, make a mistake like that? Before he could think about it further, the woman spoke up.

“Why yes, it appears he does. However, his are far superior to mine.” she held up a slender, five fingered hand, and before Ford’s eyes, another finger _bloomed_ in a shower of petals next to her pinky. She smiled again. “His are natural.”

* * *

 

Ford adjusted his glasses, which had slid down his nose in his surprise, and continued to stare at the woman’s now six fingered hand in awe. “Fascinating…” he breathed out. “Are you some sort of shape-shifter? Is it magic? Or is it a natural part of your being? Are you a difference species, or—“

Robin lightly laughed. “I take it you’ve never heard of Devil Fruits before?”

“Devil Fruits?”

“I’ll take that as a no.” The finger on her hand disappeared in a flurry of petals, just as it had come. She crossed the room and sat down on a small wooden bench in a corner of the room. “First off, we should clear up some confusion. Do you know where you are?”

Ford started. He’d forgotten his apprehension from before thanks to his excitement from seeing Robin’s strange ability. “Oh—I—right.” He cleared his throat. “Well, I believe we’re on some sort of ship. My brother and I were caught up in a storm, and I can only assume that we’re still in the middle of the ocean.”

Robin nodded. “You’re correct. You’re on our ship. We found you and your brother floating in the water on some driftwood nearby. Your ship wasn’t too far off, so we tied it to ours. You’ll be glad to know it was remarkably unharmed by the storm.”

“It was?” Ford asked, gripping the sheets.

She nodded again, gently.

Ford let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, and let go of the sheets. To be honest, he’d completely forgotten about the tiny boat he and Stan shared in all of the excitement. That ship was his and Stan’s _dream_ , and he didn’t know what he’d do if the ship had been destroyed. He didn’t know what _Stan_ would do. It would have been crushing to see their childhood dream go up in flames so soon after living it—or, well, torn to bits by the sea, to be more specific. ‘ _Crushing_ and _ironic_ ,’ Ford thought to himself.

It was a good to know the _Stan O’ War II_ was alright. He felt his shoulders sag in relief.

Chopper spoke up after a moment. “So, what do you and your brother do?”

Ford turned to the small creature. (He had to make a mental note to himself to stop calling the doctor “creature.”) Chopper’s eyes were lit up wide with wonder, and it made Ford smile. “I’m a researcher, and my brother helps me with my research. We also occasionally hunt for treasure, should we happen upon it. But mostly we go on adventures.”

“Oh, so you’re pirates like us!” Chopper happily concluded, as if this made perfect sense.

“I—beg your pardon?” These people were _pirates_? They certainly didn’t look like any sort of pirates he’d seen before, which, given his line of work, was rather often.

“I believe some introductions are in order.” Robin lightly chuckled. “We’re pirates. You’re currently on the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates.”

Ford found himself blinking and sputtering. He vaguely felt Stan stir next to him. Finally, he found his voice. “But you don’t— _seem_ like pirates.”

Robin shook her head in amusement. “No, I suppose we don’t.” Her expression turned curious. “It would seem that you’ve never heard of us, however.”

“Really?” Chopper asked, looking up at Robin.

The slim woman fixed her eyes on Ford once more, clearly contemplating something. “You said you’ve never heard of Devil Fruits—“ She held up a hand to stop Ford’s questions, “--And you’ve never heard of the Straw Hat Pirates before…” She fell silent. Finally, she spoke up. “You said you were a researcher, correct?”

“Yes.” Ford replied, a little unnerved. Something seemed off.

“Where did you say you were from?”

Ford thought about the question. He and Stanley were originally from New Jersey, but neither really cared to go back to their hometown. Never mind the fact that both of them were, technically, banned from the state. No, the real place they called home was… “Gravity Falls, Oregon. It’s where my brother and I spend our time when we’re not out at sea.”

“And where is that?”

“I—beg your pardon?” Ford asked again, for the second time. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“What sea is it in?”

“ _Sea_?” Now Ford was really baffled.

“Yeah, sea!” Chopper pipped up next to her. “North, East, West, South… oh wait, are you from the Grand Line? Or maybe the New World?”

Ford slowly shook his head, absorbing the strange terms. He had no clue what sort of geography these people were talking about. None of it sounded familiar. He pushed down the panic he felt building up.

Robin eyed him. “It would appear that you have no idea what we’re talking about.”

Ford shook his head, vigorously this time. “I don’t. None of what you’re saying makes sense to me. Could I perhaps see a world map, if you’ve got one? That may help.” It would help his growing anxiety, at least. Maybe this part of the world simply had different terms for certain regions.

The room fell silent.

Ford looked between the young doctor and the tall woman, confused by their lack of response. The two pirates glanced at each other, before turning back to Ford. Something he’d said had clearly left them as confused as he felt. At last, Chopper spoke up.

“But… a world map doesn’t exist.”

“What?” Ford yelped. “That… that can’t be right!”

“It’s true.” Robin softly replied. “Our Navigator is currently working on making one, but it’s far from completed. Only maps of local areas and specific islands exist.”

Ford sat, unable to form words. He was ready to start tearing his hair out. _Nothing_ these people said made sense. He didn’t think that they would lie to him, but it was certainly a possibility. Everything they said was wrong. It all sounded so foreign, as if it didn’t _belong_ to the planet he knew. As if he’d woken up in a different _world_. As if…

He blinked. Oh. _Oh_. Well. _That_ would explain it. It was so obvious now that he thought about it.

He was about to speak up, when—

“Oh, ugh, where the hell am I?” A voice besides him moaned.

* * *

 

Stanley blinked groggily up at the ceiling of the strange, unfamiliar room he was in. He sat up, grabbing his pounding head, and groaned. He could hear Ford calling his name besides him. “Stanley! Stanley, are you alright?”

Stan grunted. “Yeah. Feel like a monster used my head as a punching bag, though.” He paused. “And my throat hurts. Anyone got some water?”

Ford grabbed the cup of water Chopper hurriedly offered him, and handed it to Stan. “Here. Don’t drink too fast,” Ford absently muttered as Stan drank.

Finished, Stan set the glass down and took a good look around him. His eyes wondered from the desks, to the medical supplies, and finally to the two other people in the room. He opened his mouth. “So, uh, again: where the hell am I?”

“You’re on our ship.” Robin helpfully supplied. “My name is Robin, and I’m the archeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates.”

“So you’re pirates?” Stan quirked an eyebrow. “Uh, no offense, but why would pirates need an archeologist?” Ford would’ve reprimanded Stan for being rude, if he weren’t so curious about it himself. It’s not often one finds an archeologist aboard a _pirate ship_ , of all things.

Rather than get offended, Robin surprised both brothers by laughing heartily at his question. “I’ll admit, there isn’t much of a point. But it’s come in handy in more ways than one.”

Stan nodded his head, slowly. “Alright… I can accept that. Now, uh. Second question.” He pointed to Chopper, who had stayed quiet during the exchange. “What the hell are you?”

Chopper frowned. “I’m a _reindeer_!” He snapped.

“You… don’t _look_ like a reindeer.” Stan bluntly replied. Ford had to agree.

“That’s because I ate the Human-Human fruit!”

“The what now?” Stan asked, only to have Ford excitedly cut him off. “Is that one of those ‘Devil Fruits’ you mentioned earlier?” He directed the question to Robin, who nodded. “What are they, exactly?”

“They’re fruits that give powers to the person who eats it.” She answered. “Mine allows me to ‘grow’ my limbs on different surfaces. It’s called the Flower-Flower fruit for this reason.” As she said this, she lifted an arm and spun it in an arc. Three more identical arms sprouted from the original in a shower of flower petals.

Stan’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Holy—“

Ford roughly elbowed him in the side. He ignored Stan’s grunt of pain and looked down at Chopper. “And what does yours do, if I may ask?”

Chopper smiled widely back at him. “I can change form!” Suddenly, the plush cuddly doctor was as tall as a gorilla. His tiny arms were as thick as logs, his chest and upper body were huge, and, rather oddly, Ford thought to himself, his antlers had disappeared.

Ford felt Stan startle besides him. “What the—!!“ Stan cut himself off this time, as he accidentally slammed his head against the wall of the medical bay in his surprise. “Ow.”

“Fascinating…” Ford breathed, ignoring Stan once more. “Is this the only form you can change into? Or are there more?”

Chopper blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, which looked strange to see the 10 foot tall, no longer cuddly looking doctor. “S-shut up, you bastards! It’s not as if I like your praise or anything!” Ford watched in amusement, as Chopper began to dance in place, clearly enjoying the praise. After a moment or so of this, he sobered up. “To answer your question though, I can change into a lot of other forms! Normally Zoan types only have 3, but I created a pill that allows me several more.”

“Zoan?”

“Oh, right. Zoan are Devil Fruit types that allow the users to turn into animals. Full animal, partial, and their original form.” Chopper pointed to his crew mate. “Robin’s a Paramecia.”

Before Ford could ask, Robin answered. “It’s a type of Devil Fruit that doesn’t fall into the other two categories. The last being Logia, which causes the user to become and control a certain element. Some examples include fire, sand, and smoke.”

Chopper jumped in again. “The only drawback is that you can’t swim once you eat one!”

Hearing this, Stan grimaced. “Why the heck would pirates wanna eat one of these weird demon fruit things, then? That sounds… kind of like a dumb thing to do when you’re sailing the ocean.” He coughed, holding the palms of his hands up in a placating gesture. “No offense.”

Robin chuckled, once again surprising Stan. He just didn’t expect such a classy looking lady to laugh so easily like she did. “Most of us ate them by accident, or as children. They look like regular fruit, only with swirls all over their skins, you see.”

“And they taste _terrible_.” Chopper pipped up, making a face, once more back to his original tiny form. “ _Yuck._ ”

Robin giggled softly and patted Chopper on the head, comforting him as he recalled the awful taste.

“Are there any more Devil Fruit users on your crew?” Ford excitedly asked. These fruits sounded truly amazing, and he’d love to see more examples so he could study them. He could already feel his hands begin to twitch, eager to write down notes in the Journal he and Stan shared aboard their ship.

The grimace on Chopper’s face quickly morphed into a bright smile. “Yeah, there are!! Our captain and musician both ate one!”

“And who’s your captain?” Stan asked, cautious. Ford knew that Stan was worried about the person who was in charge here. (It was a rational caution. Many of sea captains they encountered in the past were not nearly as kind as their crew and underlings were.)

Before either could answer, a shout was heard from outside.

“ _CHOPPERRR!!!_ ARE THEY AWAKE YET?!” A young, loud voice called. A _booming_ crash was heard just outside of the door, and someone yelped as they were hit with something. The four in the room could hear a commotion build up, as several voices began to yell.

Robin’s soft, brown eyes danced with amusement. “That would be him.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about because I was thinking of possible interactions between Stan, Ford and the Straw Hats, and all the similarities their worlds have, and then it sort of spiraled out of control, haha. I may or may not keep writing more chapters for this, I'm not sure, but here's the first chapter so far!! I'm really proud of Ford and Robin's first meeting.


End file.
